The invention relates to a cutting device that is utilized for corrugated containers. More particularly, the invention is directed to a cutting device where the heads or rollers are moveable to accommodate different size containers and containers requiring cuts in different locations.
Cutting machines are utilized to make the cuts or scores in various size boxes and boxes requiring handles and carrying holes positioned in different locations. As the size of the box and the requirements of the cuts or scores change, the position of the cooperating heads must be changed on the shafts. In the past, heads or rollers have often been held in position by set screws or bolts that hold the heads in position. To reposition the heads it is necessary to stop the machine and have operators manually release the set screws or bolts so that the cooperating heads can be manually repositioned. A great deal of manual labor is required in this operation as each head must be loosened, repositioned and then tightened so that the head is securely held in the new position on the shafts. In other prior art devices pads or yokes move the cutting heads sideways. Usually there are several cooperating heads located in the cutting machine and each of these must be individually repositioned to accommodate different size boxes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic release mechanism for the cooperating heads of a cutting machine that is used in the corrugated box industry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drive mechanism for repositioning the cooperating heads on the rotating shafts of the cutting machine.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be readily understood by reading the following description in connection with the attached drawings.